All These Lives
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Elliot is getting re-married but when he decides against it will he finally tell Olivia his feelings for her. When his love for her threatens yet another case will he choose the wrong decision? Read to find out.
1. It's Not the Same Anymore

Summary: Elliot is getting re-married but when he decides against it will he finally tell Olivia his feelings for her. When his love for her threatens yet another case will he choose the wrong decision? Read to find out.

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

All These Lives

Chapter 1

It's Not the Same Anymore

Elliot was standing in a courtroom, in a nice suit. He was there for different reasons than he was usually in the courtroom. He was getting married….or remarried for that matter, to Kathy. His kids sat in the seats in front of the stands, Elizabeth, Dickie, Kathleen, and Maureen who was holding little Eli. Eli was gurgling on his own spit.

The judge was sitting in her rightful place, one that Elliot didn't usually see because she wasn't an criminal judge. She had just sat down, and decided to ask "Are you two ready."

Elliot looked up at Kathy and realized he wasn't ready. That he didn't love her and he never would love her like he did in High School. There was a moment of silence as he looked from the judge to Kathy in horror…not knowing what to say.

He looked to Kathy, "Kathy…I"

"You can't…"Kathy finished for him.

The kids looked back and forth to each other. The judge rolled her eyes and thought typical because she was so used to this happening.

"I think I'll let you two figure this out." The judge said standing up, not wanting to waste time, when there were other people who actually wanted to get re-married.

"I'm sorry, I just…it's not the same anymore." Elliot stated quietly.

"Well…I'm glad one of us had the courage to admit it." Kathy said taking a huge weight off of Elliot's shoulders.

Elliot looked at Kathleen, she had tears in her eyes. For Kathleen it was just like when they decided to get divorced. They had been so happy lately, because of Eli and now it was all just ripped apart.

The judge left the courtroom and it was over. They were not going to get re-married.

-----

Olivia was walking down the street with her replacement partner, Kacy Gallo. Elliot was off getting re-married so Olivia was temporarily partners with the new detective who replaced Detective Lake. Olivia was starting to like the new detective. She was happy all the time and had her own personality. She wasn't as professional as everyone else in the squad. She had jet black hair that was cut in an a short croppy style. She always had dark eye make-up. Her clothing was what Olivia thought was spontaneously Kacy.

Kacy wore black baby doll tops, and Bermuda shorts or capris during the summer. She could get away with not being professional though because her husband was the police commissioners son. She had been with SVU for a couple of days. She was already becoming loved by all, except Munch who thought she was sent here by the police commissioner himself to spy on them.

Kacy's conversation with Olivia got interrupted by Kacy's hip-hop ring tone. Kacy pulled it out of her back pocket of her Bermuda shorts and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello, Kacy Gallo speaking." Kacy said nicely.

"It's Cragen. I need you and Olivia to get back to the house and I also need Olivia to call Elliot and tell him to meet you there." Cragen's voice said sternly.

"But Elliot is getting re-married…" Kacy said

"Yeah well we have something a little more important to get ready for and he should be done by now." Cragen said

"Well okay," Kacy said hanging up the phone.

Kacy turned and started walking backwards smiling at Olivia. Olivia looked at her with a questioning look. "What?" Olivia asked.

"You have to tell Elliot to meet us at the squad." Kacy said

"When?" Olivia asked

"Right now," Kacy said, "Cragen said he should be done by now."

"Great…I get to break the terms of their re-marriage." Olivia said.

"The terms?" Kacy asked, "They had terms?"

"Yeah, they agreed that he was not going to spend a lot of time at work anymore, even if it means a demotion." Olivia said.

"Meaning that he won't be partners with you anymore if he isn't one of the lead detectives." Kacy stated arriving at the car and opening the door.

"I didn't say that," Olivia said turning around and walking off to the drivers side.

Kacy stared at Olivia as she got in the car. She put her hand on the wheel and sighed.

"You love him don't you?" Kacy asked.

Olivia looked at Kacy like it was a ludicrous accusation. "Kacy…no."

Olivia started the car and got onto the road as Kacy said, "Whatever Liv."

Her eyes were concentrated on the road as Kacy paused, then added, "I'm not buying it." Kacy was smiling at her joke.

"Kacy, do us both a favor and be quiet." Olivia said as strongly as she could taking her eyes off the road for a moment to make eye contact.

Kacy looked down biting her lip nervously, she didn't think Olivia would respond in that way, maybe she was truly in love with him. Olivia pulled her cell out of her pocket and pressed and held down the number two on speed dial.

"Stabler," Eliot stated

"It's…" Olivia started to say but was cut off by Elliot.

"Liv, I know." Elliot said

Olivia couldn't tell by his tone of voice if he was mad or not so she decided to apologize first thing. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Cragen needs us and I think it's urgent."

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll talk to you when I get there."

Olivia heard a click and hung up on her side too. "That was really easy, he didn't even mention the re-marriage." Olivia stated.

"Weird," Kacy stated.

-----

Cragen decided to have the meeting in the file room because there was going to be a lot of people. Olivia sat at the table solemnly tapping her fingers it. Kacy was leaning against the table talking away.

There was a knock on the glass of the door. The door opened after a seconds hesitation, and a good looking guy appeared. Kacy smiled and rushed over to him.

"Corey!" She said happily giving him a peck on the lips, "What are you doing here?"

"Well someone tells me we get to do an undercover op together." Corey said hugging her.

Kacy turned around to Olivia, "Olivia this is Corey Gallo, my husband."

Olivia smiled and nodded standing up, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Corey said with a smile on his face.

Elliot walked in saying, "Sorry, for the wait."

"It's fine, let's all take a seat." Cragen said excluding himself and standing.

Kacy drug a chair closer to another for her and Corey. Which left Olivia and Elliot sitting closely at the other corner of the table.

"So what is the undercover assignment about?" Olivia asked.

Elliot looked ahead in question waiting for the details.


	2. Confessions

Thanks for the Reviews Peoples?

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

All These Lives

Chapter 2

Confessions

"There is a new serial rapist that has been on the move for some time now. He jumps around from state to state and we have reason to believe that he is coming to New York. He has one thing that distinguishes him from every other serial rapist, though." Cragen said starting to de-brief the detectives, "He attacks County Fairs, Carnivals, things like that."

Kacy laughed a little bit, "Great, psycho who likes to rape girls at the Fair."

"We are teaming up with the state police and going to cover the fair." Cragen stated, "We are going to plant couples to be undercover eyes. I decided to team up Kacy and Corey, and Olivia and Elliot."

Elliot immediately had to sweep the smile off his face and pull joy out of his eyes. Olivia was shocked and couldn't help but saying, "What?"

"Yes, you will have to hold hands and act like a couple for a whole night, buck up children."

Kacy stifled a laugh at Cragen's comment, and then she looked at Corey with a "Can you believe that?" expression.

"So you four have to travel to Albany, New York, tonight." Cragen said, "The state is paying for the gas for two cars, and two hotel rooms. I advise you to go home get packed and be ready to leave at 5. We have already made reservations. Elliot, I know that you just got re-married, so you can check with your wife before you go. If you can't I'll just stick Olivia with Kacy and Corey…but it'd be better if you could come."

"It's no problem." Elliot said

Cragen and Olivia gave Elliot a questioning look and then Cragen said, "Well then you better get the show on the road."

Kacy stood up and opened the door but stopped just outside the door. Corey, Olivia, and Elliot filed out, and stopped around Kacy.

"Alright so we should make a place to meet so we can travel kind of close together." Kacy said

"That's a good idea, your house is farthest out of town, can we meet there?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, great, five minutes before five?" Kacy asked

"Yeah," Olivia nodded and they all started to walk out.

-----

Olivia looked out over the cityscape out the passenger side window. Elliot was driving, thinking about if it'd be awkward holding hands with Olivia. He was also wondering if she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Olivia wasn't thinking about the case amazingly, she was thinking about why Elliot had been able to come on the case. She knew Kathy and she wouldn't break under her terms, especially after being re-married.

She was too curious not to ask, so she did. "Hey El."

"Huh?" Elliot answered

"What's the deal with Kathy. She would never let you go to work after getting re-married because of the terms."

"There are no terms," Elliot said simply.

"What?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

"We didn't get re-married." Elliot said gently

"El…what do you mean." Olivia asked

"Well the judge walked in and I just couldn't do it. I just told Kathy that it wasn't the same." Elliot said wishing he could tell her the other reason he didn't couldn't do it.

"How did Kathy respond?" Olivia asked

"She handled it really well. She was glad that at least one of us had enough courage to say so." Elliot said, "I think it was understood that we were just attempting to get back together because of Eli."

"Yeah," Olivia said looking out the window to hide a smile.

"I mean I stopped loving her like that a long time ago." Elliot said

"Yeah?" Olivia said inquisitively.

"Yeah about seven years ago." Elliot said

"Seven years ago? Trying to tell me something El." Olivia said jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess." Elliot said looking into her eyes.

Olivia had her mouth open, she was trying to mouth the word what but couldn't. She realized that Elliot was swerving out of his lane. So instead she half-screamed and said, "Elliot, the road."

Elliot turned and was looking closely to the road, and squeezing the steering wheel as tight as he could.

"God Olivia, I'm sorry." Elliot said, "I didn't mean to put you on the spot, and do that."

"It's okay, El." Olivia said, "I understand."

There were a couple of moments of silence. Elliot wanted to know if she loved him back but he had to muster up the nerve to ask her.

"You…understand as in like you feel the same way?" Elliot asked

"No," Olivia said before a pause then added, "I don't really understand considering I didn't fall out of love with my wife because I met you."

Elliot smiled and shook his head. He had thought for a moment that she didn't feel the same way which was not a very good feeling but was thankful when he knew she was kidding. "You know what I mean, Liv."

"Yeah…I feel the same." Olivia stated.

"Good to know," Elliot said as his hand glided over hers and landed on it.

Olivia wanted to be professional but had waited way too long, she looked over to him and smiled.

-----

Olivia walked out of the hotel bathroom in black sweatpants and a black tank top. She ran a hand through her hair absent mindedly, as she walked to her suitcase and put away her dirty clothing. Elliot was watching her graceful moves. He loved how oblivious she was to her definite beauty, it was unimaginable.

"You okay?" Elliot asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"Yeah, just a little confused."

Elliot got up and walked over to her. "About us?"

"Yeah, I mean where do we stand?" Olivia asked turning to him and looking into his eyes dissolving his heart.

"I don't know where do you want to stand?" Elliot asked resting his lips on her forehead.

"Right here," Olivia said closing her eyes, and then started whispering, "I want to be us, but there is no way for us to do that and still have our careers."

"I'll transfer out," Elliot whispered back, "You're worth it."

Their eyes made contact in a powerful moment of truth. She was worth it, it was evident he was in love with her.

"Elliot, you can't just transfer out. You help so many people at SVU and…I don't think I can do it with out you." Olivia said getting choked up.

Elliot pulled her to his chest, "Okay, we'll figure it out."

She pulled away from him to look up at him, "How?"

"I don't know," Elliot whispered

His lips were so close to hers, that he could feel her breath against his lips. He jumped on his impulse to kiss her. He pressed his lips against hers with so much passion that when he let go for a second it left her gasping for breath. He was surprised when she dove back into his lips. She parted his lips with her smooth tongue.

Elliot never thought a kiss could feel this amazing and yet he wasn't dreaming. Somehow they stumbled back onto the bed. Olivia started to pull Elliot's wife beater up. Elliot had his hand on the smooth skin of her waist and moved it up closer to her bra.

They broke apart for a second in which time both of their shirts were discarded onto the white carpeting. Elliot has his hand in hers and was gently kissing her chest. When he got to where her skin ended and her bra began he sat up and found himself staring into her deep brown eyes.

He moved his hand across her chest to her back and kisses her cheek, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

* * *

My goal for this chapter is 10 reviews. Please!!!! Thank you! 


	3. I Need a Sign

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

All These Lives

Chapter 3

I Need a Sign

He moved his hand across her chest to her back and kissed her cheek, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Shh…before I change my mind," Olivia said kissing him again.

He kissed her a couple of more times, "Well I want you to be sure."

"I started it didn't I?" Olivia said shutting him up with a kiss again.

There was a knock on the door. Olivia quietly muttered, "Son of a Bitch."

Elliot got up and threw his wife beater on and waited for Olivia to get her shirt back on. He unlatched the door and swung it open to see a girl in about her twenties.

"Yes?" he asked

"Is Caroline here?" She asked in confusion

"Um, I think you have the wrong room." Elliot stated.

"Oh sorry," She said

Elliot lied and said, "No Problem."

She walked away as he shut the door. He walked back into the room glancing up at Olivia's silhouette. He went and sat down on the bed.

"Of all rooms she had to knock on this one."

"Maybe it's a sign," Olivia said

"Yeah, I want," Elliot said pausing to face her, "I want the first time I make love to you to be special."

Elliot watched a beautiful smile spring onto Olivia's face.

-----

Kacy stepped out of her car in really short plaid shorts a tank top and a vest over it. It was her cover which was pretty much her normal self. Corey was standing in front of the car waiting for Kacy. He was wearing tan colored cargo pants and a plain black t-shirt.

Kacy walked over to her husband and took his hand. She looked up at the rides she could see from the parking lot. The fair was a lot bigger than she thought it was going to be.

It was a couple of hours before nightfall and they were to make themselves seen and look for the guy. Olivia and Elliot were going to arrive thirty minutes after Kacy and Corey.

There were to be about one hundred cops not including the undercover ones. There were about thirty undercover cops. Kacy had a picture of the guy on her phone. He was a very unique looking guy which was good because they had to find him and tell his location if they were in sight of him.

Kacy was carrying a purse with a wire in it, transmitting all the sound back to the van. She was stay with Corey until later that night in which Corey would go get the car. Kacy would take a phone call and take the long way out of the fair grounds which was also the non-traffic way. She was to be bait.

Olivia was to do something similar. She had to pretend to get in a fight with Elliot.

Kacy was deciding to be very unprofessional and see how many rides she could go on before nightfall.

-----

Olivia and Elliot walked around the fair grounds as the sun was setting. Elliot was glancing around for the guy but couldn't find him. He glanced over to the Ferris Wheel and got an idea.

"Liv, wanna go up on the Ferris Wheel and look for the guy?"

"Yeah because looking for an unfamiliar guy on the top of a Ferris Wheel will give us an advantage." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Come on, Liv, before you have to slap me." Elliot said taking her hand and walking with her to the line.

"El…" She said as they arrived to the line.

He made her be quiet with his lips pressed up against hers. She looked down, "We're only supposed to hold hands."

Elliot was looking out over the clearing where people were walking. "Oh shit," he said seeing Kacy.

"What?" Olivia asked not turning around.

"I think Kacy saw that." Elliot said

"Great, she isn't going to leave me alone about that one." Olivia said.

Elliot gestured for Olivia to turn around because they were nearing the front of the line. Olivia inched forward and finally went up and sat in the seat. Elliot sat down and then the bar came down. Olivia put her hands around the bar and gripped it. The Ferris Wheel started moving and Olivia quietly exhaled. Elliot was looking for the guy so he wasn't really focusing on Olivia. It went around once then stopped at the top. Olivia gripped the bar even tighter when they were on the top. Elliot was trying to look at one guy around where Kacy was. He leaned forward making the cart sway a bit.

Olivia tried to exhale quietly to relieve the stress of being up so high on a Ferris Wheel, but he heard her. He glanced over and saw her hands gripped onto the bar.

He looked up at her face and saw the fear she was trying so hard to hide. He smiled and let out a small laugh. "Are you afraid of heights."

Olivia closed her eyes, "Ferris Wheels."

He couldn't conceal his smile, so he decided to just put his hand on hers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to torment you."

"It's okay," Olivia said

"Do you see that guy near Kacy?" Elliot asked looking out over the side.

"El, I can't look down." Olivia stated quietly hating being that vulnerable in front of him.

"Oh yeah, well I think it's Hadley, and he's looking at Kacy and Corey."

"Oh you think he's taking the bait?" Olivia asked

Elliot looked over to her to answer and realized she still had her eyes closed. He pried one of her hands from the bar and held it.

"Yeah, I think so." He said

-----

The fair grounds had a small river that winded through it. There were a bunch of bridges all over. It was getting to be 8:30 and it was really dark. The pathway lights were gleaming off the smooth water. Kacy had sent Corey to the car and went to the bathroom. She took a path through a very secluded area, she received the call while going over a bridge.

She answered the call and the agent on the other line kept her talking. She was told not to look around so she was caught off guard when she felt the gun against her temple. She heard Hadley whisper, "Say goodbye without tipping the speaker off and I won't kill you."

"Hey, I have to meet my husband at the car so I will talk to you later." Kacy said suddenly which tipped the agent off but Hadley didn't know that.

She shut the phone and was instantly pulled to her feet causing her to break her bag. The equipment fell out into plain sight. Hadley looked at it then looked at Kacy, "You're a cop!" he yelled slapping her across the face and kicking the equipment over the bridge into the water. This meant that the agents had no way of knowing where she was.

-----

Olivia and Elliot were starting to pretend fight when Olivia's phone rang. She stopped fake cussing out Elliot and answered it, unprofessionally for once. Elliot couldn't help but smile, the way she was cussing him out had been cute and for her to just abruptly stop was even cuter.

"Hello," Olivia said

"You need to get to the west side part of the park as soon as possible at the bridge closest to the gate," said an agent's voice.

"Which officer is it?" Olivia asked starting that way making sure Elliot was following.

"Kacy Gallo," the officer said

"Dammit," Olivia said shutting the phone and breaking out into a sprint.

"Who is it?" Elliot asked already knowing Hadley had struck.

"It's Kacy," Olivia stated

-----

Kacy was beyond tears at that point. They were on a ledge under the bridge dangerously close to the water. He was taking his pants off, which was terrifying to her. He had cuffs on her and she couldn't get up. If she fell in the water she would surely die because she wouldn't be able to swim. So she decided to scream, if people were near they would at least hear her.

Olivia and Elliot were coming close to the bridge and they heard her screams. Olivia stopped to see where it was coming from.

"Where is it?" Olivia asked in panic.

"The bridge," Elliot stated catching his breath.

Olivia was off again without warning. She ran down the side of the bridge and looked down the bridge. She saw a faint light as Kacy screamed again. She started running down the platform but tripped on a wire sticking out of the ground. She over-judged and tried to catch herself. Her body hit the water but she tried to save herself and caught her wrist on the platform sending pain running up her arm quickly. Elliot was right behind her and had tried to catch her. "Olivia!" he yelled as she screamed in pain.

* * *

Thanks for Reading now if you could just submit a small review my goal is ten again. 


	4. Flashback

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

All These Lives

Chapter 4

Flashback

She saw a faint light as Kacy screamed again. She started running down the platform but tripped on a wire sticking out of the ground. She over-judged and tried to catch herself. Her body hit the water but she tried to save herself and caught her wrist on the platform sending pain running up her arm quickly. Elliot was right behind her and had tried to catch her. "Olivia!" he yelled as she screamed in pain.

Olivia grabbed her wrist trying to stop the throbbing ache. Elliot had to save her, quickly, so he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back up on the cement. She winced in pain, as he pulled her up with her injured wrist. When he saw that she was okay on the platform he jumped over her and ran to Kacy's aid.

He heard Hadley saying, "Suck it!"

Hadley had Kacy on her knees, level with his genitals. He had his hand on the back of Kacy's head. Elliot put the guy in a head lock holding as hard as he could. Elliot heard Kacy scream as he did that. The reason, he did not know. Hadley was resisting and trying to push Elliot off into the water. Elliot heard Kacy throw up into the water and let out a sob.

Olivia was trying to inch her way down the platform, she saw flashlights, and heard Corey yelling, "Kacy!"

Elliot got the guy close to the wall and somehow smacked the guys head on the wall in which he slid down. Elliot sunk close to the wall catching his breath yet again as Corey ran past him pulling Kacy up into his arms.

Kacy was fighting him trying to get her vest off, because Hadley ejaculated on it. She tried to throw her vest in the water but Corey caught it before she could.

Elliot then remembered his partner probably was in very much pain a little down the platform. He ran down to her and straddled her legs. He put one hand on each of her cheeks pulling her face up to look at him.

"God, I'm sorry Liv." Elliot said quietly knowing it must have killed her for him to pull her out of the water like that. He despised the fact that he had to cause her pain.

"It's okay," Olivia muttered, "Just make sure Kacy is alright."

Elliot's voice lowered to a whisper, "I think he made her give him oral."

Olivia closed her eyes, "Oh god."

Elliot could hear Corey telling Kacy that he was sorry, that he never should have left her. He decided to help Olivia to her feet. Elliot saw a figure coming down the platform. It was one of the agents; he stopped where they were standing.

"What happened?" The agent asked

Elliot lowered his voice to a whisper, "Hadley sexually assaulted Detective Gallo, and I knocked him unconscious. Detective Benson has a broken arm, because she fell."

"Where is he?" The agent asked

"He is right behind me," Elliot said, he pulled Olivia to his chest so the guy could get by, then ushered Olivia to the light.

She came out of the tunnel and her eyes adjusted to the tiny amount of light. Elliot walked up the hill first holding Olivia's good wrist making sure that she wouldn't fall. As they stepped onto the pathway they saw police personnel and an ambulance making its way through the cops.

* * *

Back in the tunnel, Corey had managed to get Kacy up to her feet. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her face into his neck. He bent over and pulled her legs up around his waist. He slowly managed to maneuver himself out from under the bridge behind the agent who was dragging Hadley out.

He carried her up the hill and was taking her to the ambulance. They walked up behind Olivia who was telling Elliot that she wouldn't get medical help until Kacy was checked out.

Kacy pulled her face out of Corey's neck, "Olivia, I'm fine. You have a broken wrist go ahead."

Olivia looked at Kacy; eyeliner and mascara streaming down her face. She didn't want to cause Kacy more drama by insisting that Kacy go first so she turned back to Elliot and said, "Okay, fine."

She climbed up into the ambulance, as the paramedic told her she would have to go to the hospital. Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes and he knew she wanted him to go with her. He nodded, "Can I ride?"

"Yeah, no problem." The EMT said as Elliot climbed in.

* * *

Olivia walked into the hotel later. She was wearing hospital scrubs, and a cast on her wrist. Elliot was behind her holding a blue bag with Olivia's clothing in it. They headed for their room to get some sleep.

Elliot walked into the room first and as soon as the door shut he turned around. He immediately got lost in her eyes. She did one of her Olivia looks with so much question and beauty at the same time that he was just so consumed in her.

"What?" she finally asked

He grabbed her good arm and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"You scared the hell out of me." Elliot stated quietly.

She smiled, pulling away to look at him. "I made it didn't I?"

"Yeah but that water was moving fast and it could have turned out so much worse."

Olivia was looking into his eyes deeply because she knew she saw tears.

Their little moment was shattered when there was a scream in the next room. Olivia grabbed the key off the table and ran across the hall. She swiped the fancy hotel key through the reader. As it clicked, she ran in.

She heard a loud, "Son of a Bitch!" as she flicked on the lights. It was Corey's voice.

"What's going on here?" Olivia asked as she saw Corey backing away from Kacy holding his nose.

"She had a bad dream, and she's a deep sleeper, almost broke my nose." Corey said

Olivia saw a drop of blood fall onto the carpet, and ordered Corey to go get cleaned up. Kacy was awake and muttered a sorry as she watched in horror as Corey went into the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" Olivia asked

Kacy's eyes were filled with tears that were glistening in the light. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Did you have a flashback?" Olivia asked walking over to the bed and sitting down.

Kacy nodded wiping a tear as it fell gracefully down her cheek. Olivia pulled Kacy into a hug.

"Shh…it's going to be okay." Olivia whispered rocking Kacy back and forth.

Olivia and Elliot stood in the hallway of Kacy's and Corey's hotel room. They were talking to Corey. He had just given Kacy a sleeping pill.

"You think she'll go to sleep?" Olivia asked

"She's really susceptible to medicines." Corey whispered, "I made an appointment with a therapist for her when we get back to New York."

"She's not going to like that," Olivia said knowing Kacy too well.

"Yeah, well…I want her to be Kacy again." Corey said

"Me too," Olivia said, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, she told me she'll get over it."

Olivia nodded, "Okay, see you in the morning."

* * *

Elliot and Corey nodded to each other out of respect for each other. Elliot liked how Corey had treated Kacy today. He wasn't the type of guy who liked to rule his woman, which wasn't what Elliot had expected. He didn't know why but he expected Kacy's boyfriend to be a wild one, probably just because she had that personality that wild guys liked.

They walked out of the hotel room. Olivia was hoping that the trauma of this day wouldn't put a damper on Kacy's personality forever.

Olivia was lying awake in bed, it was nearing two o' clock in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. She was watching the digital clock, it was slowly changing, minute after minute. She suddenly couldn't take her restlessness anymore and she had an idea of something that was relaxing that she'd rather be doing. She got out of bed, quietly, tiptoed over to her suitcase, and flipped open the top of it. She kept glancing back at her sleeping partner's silhouette making sure he wasn't going to wake up.

She grabbed the three things she was looking for and left the room.

* * *

She walked out of the women's locker room in a two piece with a towel wrapped around her waist, carrying a IPOD Nano. She looked around at the pool, the lights ahead glimmering off of it. She spotted what she was really looking for, a shallow heated pool, the hotel's Jacuzzi.

She walked over to it and dipped her toe into it, making sure it was heated. It was. She lowered herself into the Jacuzzi, and leaned her head back against the cement gently. She made sure not to get her hands wet so she could turn on the IPOD.

She found herself listening to the song, Lovers and Friends by Usher, thinking of Elliot. She closed her eyes, beginning to relax.

Someone entered the room, and was watching her from the doorway. She was completely oblivious to the outsider. He even walked up behind her, she didn't even feel his presence. He was thinking of how easy it would be to drown her.


End file.
